battlefortree
by samurai-zero203x
Summary: InuyashaYYH crossover...Inuyasha crosses over to the modern Era to "make up" with Kagome and battles Hiei for the tree...who will win? Read on and find out..R&R..no flames


This is a YYH/IY cross-over. It's funny, or at least that's the way I'm hoping it will turn out...R&R.....Co-written with Kuramasgirl1976  
  
*Fedual Era* ~Modern Era~ ` ` Miroku's thought  
  
Miroku's POV-  
  
The situtation is pretty grim. Naraku as almost all of the Jewel Shards. We're all tired and worn out and yet Inuyasha has found a way to anger Kagome, again. She's crossed back over into her own Era. And until they get her back here we can no longer find any Jewel Shards. "Inuyasha you know how important it is to have Kagome here. Without her we are at a complete disadvantage." "Yeah but it was her fault" Inuyasha told me. "Pointing fingers is not important now Inuyasha. The more time we waste, the more powerful Naraku gets" I told him. "Oh alright, but damn it I'm not apologizing to her." He told me. `Glad we got that settled, I need some alone time with Sango.'  
  
Inuyasha's POV-  
  
Damn Kagome this is her fault. Once again everyone is looking at me like I'm the bad guy. They aren't the ones getting a face full of dirt everytime she says 'sit'. Damn Kaede I wish she kept that curse to herself. Old hag!! Now I'm headed to the Future Era. I hate it! There's no grass under your feet. It's all gray and hard. I wonder how Kagome can live in such a place..... I wonder how she's doing now...I jump down the well crossing over, all the while taking in Kagome's scent. I run to her balcony to see if she's home. " Kagome??" Damnit where is she!! Just then I heard her door creek open. It was her brother Sota. " Hey Inuyasha you came to hang out?"  
  
"No, I need to find your sister." I told him. "Oh." he said disappointedly. "She's at the school" he told me. I thanked him and jumped out the window and went to find Kagome.   
  
~Modern Era~  
  
Hiei's POV-  
  
I was sitting in the tree waiting for that power-trippin' baby Koenma to assign us our next mission. Kurama was leaning against tree waiting for the tall oaf who likes my sister Yukina and the one I would love to kill...Yusuke. I began to get impatient and a red streak darted past my eyes. I muttered to myself 'what the hell?' Kurama looked at me and said "I sensed it too." Then out of nowhere, the red streak stopped and perched itself at the end of my branch. At that second I don't know what made me angier, the fact that he's on my branch..or the fact he didn't acknowledge me or speak.   
  
Kurama's POV-  
  
I was leaning on the tree Hiei was in and like Hiei I sensed something. It moved quickly, but not as quick as Hiei. For some odd reason I could feel it was a demon, but I sensed some humanity in it. Just then I looked up and seen what appeared to be a fox demon. However, he was very different. Could he be in someway, related to the great dog demon? No, that's impossible; they should've been dead hundreds of years ago. Then again....if it weren't for Suichi, Youko would've been dead too. For now I guess I'll just observe.  
  
Inuyasha's POV-  
  
After talking to Sota, I hightailed it to Kagome's school. On the way there I seen her outside in another ridicious outfit. I used all the strength in me, not to laugh. She glared at me and I knew she was still mad. I asked her to meet me somewhere. She said "How about in the park under the tree up the street?" Of course I agree. A couple minutes later another bell sounded and I went to the park. I found the tree she was talking about, and found a nice sturdy branch and perched there right at the edge, right where see could see me. But, something was not quite right. There was another demon extremely close to me. I had a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. The hair was standing up on the back of my neck. I slowly reached for my Tetsusaiga and the voice said " Don't even think it." In that second I turned around, pulled out my sword, and said "Too late."   
  
Hiei's POV-  
  
I hope this fool does not try to battle me. He really does not know what he is getting into. "What's your problem?" he said ready to fight me. "You roosted your demon hide on my branch, and there's not enough room in this tree for the both of us." I told him. Then he responded.."Well good luck finding another tree, that is if I let you live" he told me with a cocky grin on his face. For some reason my heart started to race. I had a feeling this was going to be a fun fight.   
  
Kagome's POV-  
  
Finally school is out. I wonder if Inuyasha came to apologize..HA!! I doubt it. I know the others put him up to it. I'll go back for them but not for Inuyasha. Unless, he's apologizes because I'm not. I do feel kinda bad though because I never let anything go. But this time it was really his fault. Okay, I'm almost to the park..where is he? That moment out of the corner of my eye, I saw two blurs. One black, one red. Everytime they got close to each other sparks would fly. When they stopped moving so quickly I noticed, the red blur was Inuyasha. But who was the black blur? I ran over to see what was going on. And, I noticed a red haired boy standing close by. Wow...he's dreamy! Good thing Inuyasha can't read minds..he'd kill me. I walked over to them to see what was going on. The boy with the green eyes told "Keep your distance, this is a dangerous place to be." "What's this fight about?" I asked him "It seems that the one in red has perched himself on Hiei's tree branch" he told me. "We must stop them because Inuyasha has business to take care of" I told him. The red haired boy's eyes got big. "Is that the same Inuyasha with the sacred Jewels Shards?" he asked. When he asked me that I got kinda scared. "How do you know about that?" I asked him. "You won't believe me if I told you" he said. I gave him a funny look and said "Try me." He began to tell me of his grandfather and his adventures with Hanyou named Inuyasha. He told me, of our adventures in Fedual Japan, as if he were there. Now I can't help but to wonder who is this boy, and do I know his grandfather.   
  
Kurama's POV-  
  
It seems to be that Grandpa's Shippo's stories turned out to be true. There really was an Inuyasha and I'm looking at him right now...amazing. Well if that's true, then the well must be somewhere near by. It would be nice to see Grandpa Shippo as a young kitsune. If nothing else very funny. I looked over at the girl, and told her that my collague and I are on an important mission as well. I asked if she's ever heard of Yusuke Urameshi or Koenma. Both names didn't seem to ring a bell with her. So, I asked if she's heard of King Yama. She gave this look like "Duh, who hasn't." So I explained, that Koenma is King Yama's son and my ally Yusuke's supervisor. At that moment we heard metal clashing together and the wild haired one in red, let go a battle cry. As they battled, I saw the sparks fly from their swords, then they both jumped away from each other and paused. At that moment, I looked at the girl and she looked at me and we both said..."We gotta stop them."  
  
Inuyasha's POV-  
  
His attacks aren't all that strong, but damn he's fast. I've got to end this battle quickly.  
  
Hiei's POV-  
  
He's not as fast as me, but he is extremely strong. I must do something drastic.   
  
Inuyasha's POV-  
  
Time to finish him I'm about to use the Wind Scar.  
  
Hiei's POV-  
  
I'm must focus my strength in order to call the Dragon of the Darkness Flame.  
  
Inuyasha's POV-  
  
I see the Wind Scar, there's no hope for him now.  
  
Hiei's POV-  
  
I'm calling forth the dragon and his end is dangerously near.  
  
Kurama and Kagome's POV-  
  
Uh-oh..this is not good.  
  
Narrator-  
  
Both Hiei and Inuyasha let go of their devasting attacks. And they clashed in a massive explosion, which threw them both backwards. The explosion made them lose their swords. Hiei went flying backwards into one tree and Inuyasha's went flying backwards with his feet over his head past Kagome into another tree. Both stood up staggering like two drunken old men.   
  
Inuyasha's POV-  
  
Damn it my ears are still ringing, what the hell just happened? This mangy heathen is still alive? "Okay you brought your friends. I'll take all of you on, just stand still." Damn my lefs feel like noodles.  
  
Hiei's POV-  
  
As I rise to my feet, I hear a ringing in my ears that distanctly sounding like Kurama asking me if I've been drinking. "Dammit Kurama I haven't been drinkng" I told him. I stagger to my feet and try to shake out the cobwebs. As I look at my strange but worthy opponent, he seems to be as shook up as me."Alright, it looks as if I get to kill you with my hands...Which I don't mind at all!"  
  
Inuyasha's POV_  
  
"Well I don't mind sinking my claws into your sorry hide either!" I yelled at him.... arrogant jerk! Killing him would be so much sweeter! I bared my claws to slay that arrogant midget.  
  
Hiei'sPOV-  
  
Little does that idiot know that I'm focusing all my power to wipe this world clean of such a moronic creature. I felt the dark power surging through me. His defeat is near. I charged at a blinding speed towards the dolt.  
  
Inuyasha"s POV-  
  
"Oh you're eager to die. Let me help!" I ran towards the evil shrimp to speed him along to the afterlife.  
  
Inuyasha and Hiei's POV-  
  
  
  
"Now die!!!!"  
  
Hiei's POV-  
  
  
  
"Fist of the mortal flame!"  
  
Inuyasha's POV-  
  
"Iron reaver soul stealer!"  
  
Narrator's -  
  
Both warriors attacked each other with no outward effects  
  
Inuyasha's POV-  
  
"Ha! Missed!" He couldn't hit the broad side of a stable!  
  
Hiei's POV-  
  
  
  
"If you're gonna fight like a josan, at least hit me!!!" He's mine!!!  
  
Hiei and Inuyasha'sPOV-  
  
"Huh???!!!"  
  
Narrator's POV-  
  
Just then, the effects of their attacks set in. Hiei has scars on his arms, and Inuyasha smells smoke.  
  
Inuyasha's POV-  
  
"Hey!!! You burned my hair!!!! Cheap shot!"  
  
Hiei's POV-  
  
"Grrrr!!! You mangey mutt you ripped my tunic!!!!! And look at my headband!!!!! You will pay! Damn... now I need band-aids!"  
  
Narrator-  
  
Hiei bites Inuyasha's shoulder while Inuyasha punches Hiei in the top of his head. Then the two tussle around, Hiei dangles from Inuyasha's arm by his teeth, then Inuyasha stomps on Hiei's forehead.  
  
all the while Kagome, and Kurama stands back with sweat drops on their heads.  
  
Kurama's POV-  
  
I looked over at the young girl and she looked at me. "We must stop those two before someone gets hurt."  
  
Kagome's POV-  
  
"Leave it to me!" I walked away from the cute boy towards the fight, and I yelled to the top of my lungs."Inuyasha, SIT!!!"  
  
Narrator-  
  
Just as the two started to swing a knockout punch at each other, Inuyasha did a faceplant in the dirt, and Hiei spun around missing Inuyasha before he fell.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha's POV-  
  
"Dammit Kagome!" I swear I hate that!!! I wish that old hag had kept that attack to herself"  
  
Hiei's POV-  
  
O_O!! "What the hell just happened? How could I have possibly missed him? I feel like such a bakka"  
  
Kurama's POV-  
  
O_O!! "Sit? Um..okay, I wasn't expecting that one. She stopped the whole fight by saying sit and Hiei fell on his butt" As I stood there and laughed at the both of them.  
  
Kuwabara's POV-  
  
I saw the one in red fall in the dirt and I couldn't help but walk over to the park and laugh at the shrimp and the one in red. "Hey Kurama, what just happned?" Kurama gave the "you really don't want to know look" and continued to laugh at shrimp boy. Niether one of them is any match for the "Great Kazuma Kuwabara."  
  
Kagome's POV-  
  
"Inuyasha, what are you doing here? I can never leave you public you just don't know how to act!!" I grabbed him by the ear and drag him towards the temple.  
  
Inuyasha POV-  
  
"HELP!!!"   
  
Hiei's POV-  
  
He may be good in battle, but he's still weak; letting a josan push him around like that. He's a real bakka. O_O!! What's that noise?  
  
Narrator-  
  
Hiei sees a bunch of children eating ice cream and sees a man giving it away and runs up to Kurama and asks him for some money and runs off towards the truck with Kurama right behind him. As the ice cream drives off you can hear Hiei screaming "YOU COWARD!! COME BACK WITH THE SWEET SNOW!!!!!!! As he chases the truck down the street. In the end Hiei truly won the battle for HIS tree. But Inuyasha put up a good fight and gave him a run for his money.  
  
I hope you all enjoy reading this!! We had a good time writing it!11 Je ne!!!!!! 


End file.
